


Amputate

by Gallus_After_Dark (Gallus)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, M/M, Male Solo, Other, Solo, only god can judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallus/pseuds/Gallus_After_Dark
Summary: Law uses his devil fruit powers to fuck himself
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	Amputate

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe no one else has done this

Most men would pale at the sight of a scalpel next to their dick. Trafalgar Law is not most men. He licks his lips in anticipation at the sight

Law is in his bedroom, door firmly locked, kneeling naked on a towel on the floor. He has his cock in one hand, a scalpel in the other, and the air buzzes with the pleasant blue light of his powers.

He sinks the blade into his flesh, and doesn’t feel a thing. He catches a bit of his pelvic region carving out a little more than he needs, but that’s fine. Just a little extra something to hold on to.

He sets the scalpel safely off to the side, and take a moment to admire his handiwork. His cock and balls limp in his hand, separate from the rest of his body. It feels numb in his hands thanks to the Room that’s still up, but the sight alone is enough to make his dick twitch a little.

Law licks a long strip up the side, and barely feels anything. He grins.

He uses his powers to affix his cock to the wall, and drops the Room. The cool air comes rushing forward, and he shivers.

Law gets down on all fours, and leans in. He lets his warms breaths pant against his dick for a moment before he leans in to mouth at it.

It takes a moment to get used to the little feedback loop of his own rough lips on his own velvety skin. His hips thrust forward in an automatic gesture even though there’s nothing there. Law licks a long strip up the side again, and feels it full force this time.

A shiver goes down his spine as he slowly take the head into his mouth. His hands fist at the floor. He drags one hand up to feel at the nothing of his pelvic area. He traces his chest tattoo starting from the bottom and working his way up to his nipples.

Law gives himself a few quick pinches while he tongues at his slit. When he starts to taste his own precome he pulls back, and pats blindly around for his bottle of lube. He finds it not too far away from his left knee. He slicks up his fingers, and gets back to work.

Now Law starts to take his cock more fully into his mouth. It’s perfect. He knows exactly when to speed up and when to slow down, when to be a little rougher, where to lick, when to suck. While he does this he slides his slicked up fingers up to his ass.

The angle’s a little awkward, and he can’t stop his hips from thrusting forward now, but he manages to slide a finger in. Law has to pause his movements for a moment while he gets used to the new sensation. It doesn’t take him long though. Soon he’s back to bobbing his head up and down his own dick while he fingers himself.

Once he’s comfortable he slides a second finger in, and brushes up against his prostate. He can’t contain the moan that rumbles out of him, through his throat, and up his own dick.

It’s lovely. It’s more than lovely, it’s fucking indescribable.

By the time he works a third finger in he’s slobbering all over himself.

Now it’s time for the fun part.

Law pulls himself off of his cock with a wet pop, and leans back panting. He admires his own handiwork again. His cock stuck to the wall, covered in drool and flushed a bright red. He rubs a hand up himself again at the sight.

With a twist of his hand, and a muttered, “Room.” the soothing blue light is back. He pops his cock off of the wall, and positions it under himself. He feels numb again, but that won’t last long.

Law dispels the Room, and lines himself up over his throbbing cock. He’s practically giddy with anticipation.

Law sinks himself down onto he cock slowly, so slowly. He doesn’t even try to stop the noises coming out of him now. All he can think about is how fucking tight he is. Did he not prep enough? Doesn't matter, it’s too late now.

He hisses at the burn, and keeps lowering until he’s fully impaled himself. He stills to adjust to the feeling of being literally full of himself. Law huffs at his little joke, and raises himself up off the ground.

His cock drags so, so sweetly inside him, and when he slams back down he shouts. The pace he sets is hell on his knees, but who cares. All Law can focus on is the noises he’s making, the curl of his grin, the feeling of fucking himself.

He rakes his hand up his body, and sticks his unlubed fingers in his mouth just to give his tongue something to do.

He’s close. He’s so close. He’s burning up, his knees are killing him, he’s trying to tear his skin off with one hand, there’s spit running down his wrist. Out of nowhere he wonders how he must look. Fuck, he should’ve set up a mirror. Next time, next time.

And then he’s coming hot and hard up his own ass. He fucks himself through it as best he can, but it’s so much.

At last Law pulls himself off of his cock. He’s pretty sure he blacked out a little. He lies down on his back and gives himself a moment to recover.

As Law heaves himself back up to a sitting position he thanks fucking god for the captain’s quarters private bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Cora-san died for this


End file.
